


HUNTING

by FIGHTWOLF



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIGHTWOLF/pseuds/FIGHTWOLF
Summary: #跑团剧本流程延伸#剧本来源魔都，跑团流程av58559266#ABO，冰汽时代背景，猎人米x工程师英





	HUNTING

**Author's Note:**

> #KP与PL共同编写，每次空行说明换人

难得不用在这该死的白天再被抓去当作临时劳力去挖矿的阿尔弗雷德成了个彻头彻尾的家里蹲。鉴于气温以路西法坠入地狱的速度飞速越过零点继续向下滑去，作为第一批来客的他们居住的环境已经相当好了。  
窝在床上断续睡了一觉，为晚上的狩猎做准备的阿尔弗雷德抬眼看了看钟罩已经没了一半的便携式座钟，打算像往常一样去接他那个凭借学历获得工程师职位的爱人回家。  
用厚重的兽皮大衣把自己严严实实地裹了起来，快要成球的阿尔弗雷德在出门前扫过门口的捕猎工具，顿住脚步，半蹲下来，用手指摩挲着下巴，天蓝色眸子盯着那些玩意，逐渐露出一丝笑意。  
他或许可以用其他方法把亚蒂带回来。

连续降温的第三天，零下四十度。  
在绘图板上把最后一串数字记录完毕，亚瑟把铅笔收回口袋，瞟了一眼墙上勉强维持在十度的温度计，下意识揉了揉冻得有些不灵活的手指。工程师们所在的工作站里蒸汽核心很近，室内温度不算低，领导者为了他们的工作效率着想已经相当体贴，而他们也没有让对方失望——精度更高的制图仪和增加蒸汽核心供热范围的研究已经接近尾声，明天早上再花一小段时间便可以大功告成。即便接下来温度继续下跌，亚瑟也有信心能保证核心周边三环以内的工棚和帐篷都能维持温暖。  
和同事道了别，他把御寒的衣物披在身上，走出了工作站，沿着道路往家走去。这个点天已经黑了一半，除了铲雪维持道路畅通的工人以外，街上看不见任何人——劳累了一天的求生者们此刻大多都已经躺在自己家里享受那份仅能吃个半饱的食物了。  
风雪似乎又凛冽了几分，即便在离蒸汽核心一环之远的地方亚瑟也感到一阵寒意，不由得加快了步伐，却在听到一阵破空声时愣了一刻。下一秒，他感到自己的左腿被一股强大的力量扯了一下。本能驱使他跨出右腿维持平衡，然而那条腿丝毫没有听话的意思，依旧杵在原地一动不动——鉴于它已经跟左腿被绳子绑在了一起，脱离头脑的掌控也不是它的过错。  
两秒过后，亚瑟重重地跌倒在地，这绝对是他学会走路以来几乎最惨的一次摔跤，恍惚间他感到自己衣领子里头进了不少雪。

守株待O的阿尔弗雷德对于自己的杰作满意地吹了个口哨，从乱七八糟的掩体后面站起身，不紧不慢地走向趴在雪地里满脸茫然的亚瑟。收获颇丰的猎人不加掩饰地笑起来，呼出的白雾在空中迅速消弭。年轻的美国人把还没有真正反应过来到底发生了什么的工程师从地上捞起来，磕了磕“猎物”身上的雪花，又将他扛在肩上，向家的方向走去。阿尔弗雷德拍了拍亚瑟的屁股，调侃道，【在开工之前猎到肉就不用统一分配了吧？】

【……他妈的阿尔弗雷德！】直到被扛在肩上一晃一晃往家走才醒悟过来的工程师恼羞成怒地低吼，伸手试图向后去抓对方的脑袋。可惜厚重的棉衣大大减小了他动作的幅度，他所能做到的只有在恋人肩膀上扒拉了一下——就像只气急败坏伸爪子的猫。

从这个闹剧——当然阿尔弗雷德非常乐意称呼它为难得的情趣——发生的地方到他们的家并不算远。顺手从亚瑟的大衣口袋中摸出钥匙打开门，走入玄关后，阿尔弗雷德用脚甩上门，把憋得脸都红了一个度的亚瑟提到床上，把仍然恪尽职守地挂在工程师脚上的石块取下来扔到地板上。阿尔弗雷德利落地把亚瑟身上的大衣扒了下来摊在床上，捏住亚瑟的后颈，戏谑地问道，【这么一大块肉应该怎么吃呢？】

伸手抵住床板，亚瑟面红耳赤地转过头去，试图把自己从对方身上散发出的极富侵略性的信息素里拔出来，当然，这小小的挣扎一如既往地在那股信息素稍加浓烈后便彻底失败了。他感到自己不由自主地四肢发软，呼吸的节奏也乱了套，只能在口头上继续占便宜：【……别把我跟野兔子相提并论，没教养的工人先生】

【或许你只是家养偷溜出去的。】阿尔弗雷德悠哉地直起身，把亚瑟厚重的棉裤和内裤熟练地扒了下来，只留下棉袜套在工程师的脚上。猎人抓住逐渐软化下来的Omega的脚踝揉了揉，即便隔着布料也能摸到那部分突起的骨骼。阿尔弗雷德咂了咂嘴，在亚瑟的臀上甩下不轻不重的一巴掌，留下浅粉色的印记，【把屁股抬起来，小兔子】

【还有一个多小时就十点了，你给我滚去工作……】亚瑟闷哼一声，努力克制着自己服从命令的本能，侧眼望了望墙上的钟表，把身体翻了过来，用胳膊肘抵着对方的胸口，试图用言语和行动两方面来说服精虫上脑的美国佬，【这种事回来再说……】

阿尔弗雷德攥住亚瑟的手腕送到自己嘴边，用来标记的虎牙抵在脉搏跳动的位置蹭了蹭，【谁都知道十一点才是正式开工的时候。】强势的雪松味信息素逐渐压过Omega身上的玫瑰味道，【这就够了。】

【……不要太过分，明天制图仪的修正工作我不想迟到】内心几番挣扎，在阿尔弗雷德衔着手腕处一小块皮肉轻咬时，工程师终于无可奈何地败下阵来，缓缓地转了回去，瘫软在床上任由对方摆布——说实话，他其实根本也说不准要是阿尔弗雷德真的直接离开，自己能不能忍得住被撩拨起来的欲望。

为了方便后续工作，阿尔弗雷德只把自己的裤子和内裤脱到膝盖的位置。在他路上开始构想如何把落入陷阱的亚瑟“烤熟吃掉”时，阴茎就因为性幻想而有了抬头的趋势。手指抵在因为信息素的影响而开始软化的穴口不断按压，Alpha有些急躁地把食指推挤进入穴道，撑起内壁旋转一定角度，又继续向更深的地方探去。

被荷尔蒙影响的身体反应速度快得惊人，原本干涩的甬道在带着薄茧的手指几经开拓之后便湿润了起来，而他的Alpha永远不会给他太多喘息的余地，越来越多的手指填充了小穴，略显粗暴的翻转引起亚瑟的低声惊呼。在对方触碰到他体内的敏感点时，他几乎是颤抖了一下，把脑袋钻到了被子里面，含糊不清地请求：【轻，轻一点……】

尽管扩张的动作不甚温柔，但这反而对Omega的身体起到另外一种效果。从生殖腔分泌出的液体让手指的进出愈发顺畅，阿尔弗雷德半搭眼皮，注视着不断涌出黏液的穴口，又一次打了亚瑟的臀部。Alpha翘起的阴茎顶在穴口，随着性器的深入，猎人逐渐向前压去，半趴在Omega的身上。由于长期握持弓箭而长出茧子的手掌从小腹向上滑到胸膛，捏着乳头玩弄起来。

Omega的身体对于已经包容接纳过许多次的Alpha没有丝毫的抗拒，反而欢喜地吸夹着侵入者，随着对方阴茎的逐渐深入而满足地颤栗。身上重压陡增带给亚瑟难以言喻的愉悦感，他抿住唇，感到猎人没轻没重的揉捏准确地把夹杂着疼痛的一星快感送入他的下身——这让他忍不住伸手握住自己的性器抚慰起来，同时用已经适应良好的穴肉夹紧猎人粗大的阴茎，催促般晃动着腰部。

察觉到小Omega的动作的阿尔弗雷德猛地向前顶弄了一下，满意地听到亚瑟猝不及防的呜咽声。猎人捏住恋人自渎的手，大拇指在留下咬痕的手腕处暧昧地擦弄几下，用上几分天生的怪力，让工程师先生不得不两只手都撑在床榻上。【别那么心急，亚蒂。】阿尔弗雷德亲了亲亚瑟凸起的肩胛骨。他本来就没养出多少肉的恋人在末日里又瘦下来一圈，作为“猎物”实在算不上太好——虽然阿尔弗雷德爱极了这一口。【待会我会把你操到没有力气再撑住的。】

【混蛋……我不到几分钟前刚刚说了明天——】抱怨声被突如其来的猛烈撞击生生卡在了喉咙里，工程师低声地呜咽着，手臂一软，腰塌了下来。他感到自己挺立的性器顶端被对方骑得在床上来回磨蹭，带给他混乱而狂热的快感。而他的Alpha正以一种绝对的支配者姿态在他身上宣誓主权——诚然，视角的缺失使他感到有些无助，但是被爱人的信息素簇拥却又带给他一种盲目的安心感。

【没关系……】阿尔弗雷德将腰软下去的亚瑟捞了起来，下腹部几乎紧贴在Omega紧实圆润——又带了两个巴掌印——的臀部。埋在甬道里的阴茎在最开始一味的冲撞后逐渐改变了策略，猎人掐着工程师的腰，让他把屁股抬得更高一点，这让Alpha更加轻松地进入到深处。阿尔弗雷德有些不满地砸了砸嘴，【我们只做一次。】

工程师低声含糊着算作同意，把红透的脸从令他呼吸不畅的被子里探出来，尽管他已经很用力地抓紧身下的毯子来维持平衡，但是事实上这根本无济于事——他的整个身体都被阿尔弗雷德抽插的力度带动着不停移动。双臂因为过于强烈的快感而无力地抖个不停，要不是为了对抗对方那句话，亚瑟早就撂挑子任由自己软在床上了。他喘着粗气，当埋在体内的阴茎顶上敏感点的时候忍不住呻吟起来——他并不担心有其他人会听见，尽管工棚之间挨得很近，但风雪会抹去一切多余的声音。此时此刻，只有他的Alpha能够毫无保留地听到他艰涩的喘息。

【你吸得真紧，亚蒂。是因为两天没喂就饿坏了吗。】阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，借着体位优势连续顶弄小Omega敏感点的同时，继续用双指捏住亚瑟因为连续刺激而挺立的乳头，不甚温柔地玩弄着，几乎让那红点又肿胀了一点。强势的雪松信息素已经在工程师的身上留下宣誓主权的标记，得寸进尺的Alpha此刻更想要让身下的人从里到外都是自己的味道。生殖腔口在不断地顶弄下逐渐打开，更为隐秘的地方正渴望着被更大力的侵犯。阿尔弗雷德将阴茎的顶端挤了进去，他看着明显抖了一下，险些彻底瘫软下来的亚瑟，问道，【我把你操爽了吗？】

【……该死的】这个问题如同蜂蜜一般黏黏糊糊攀在亚瑟的耳畔，后者本来就泛着一股淡粉色的身体又红了几分。而从乳尖处向下握住他腰侧的手掌稍微一用力就能在那里留下清晰可见的指痕。这轻而易举地令他感到对方每一丝超乎常理的力量，而很显然这让可怜的工程师抖得更厉害了。没过半分钟，在猎人又一次几乎挺入生 殖腔后，他手臂一软，终究完全瘫软在了床上，只有任由Alpha挞伐的臀部还高高翘起，接受对方毫不留情的撞击。最后的一点羞耻心被情欲的浪潮冲击着，他哑着嗓子惊叫，努力克制着几欲探到硬到发疼的下身的手，断断续续地恳求对方的宽恕：【阿尔……啊，让我碰……】

阿尔弗雷德向前倾身压去，濒临高潮的Omega的后穴不断收缩着，身体的本能希望让阴茎插入最深的地方，并在那处成结。后颈的腺体随之散发出有些勾人的玫瑰信息素，与冷冽的松香混杂，将那份灼人的热度传递过去。【你会只用后面射出来。】猎人嗅着工程师的腺体，在顶弄的间隙伸出舌尖舔了一口，连带着不易察觉地汗水卷入口腔，【你还没有回答我的问题，亚蒂——我把你操爽了吗？】

工程师呜咽了一声，后颈的腺体被舔吮令他更加有一种对他的Alpha不顾一切的渴求。尽管觉得再不碰自己的阴茎他下一秒就要死在这儿了，他还是咬咬牙放弃了伸手去碰的念头——违背阿尔弗雷德的话一向对他没什么好处，特别是在性爱的话题上。  
然而紧随而来猎人的逼问就冲昏了亚瑟的头脑。燃烧在血液中的本能感受到被征服标记的快感，欣然地展露出Omega所有的劣根性。差点就此屈服的亚瑟咬住下唇，联想到对方口中自己的悲惨命运，用残余的理智支持着试图与兽性大发的Alpha最后挣扎一下：【如果……如果我说了，让我碰前面……】

【这可不行。】阿尔弗雷德低沉地笑了起来，依旧硬挺的阴茎在浅浅擦过生殖腔口后停在了磨人的位置，猎人露出虎牙，刺入腺体略微肿胀的皮肉中。冷冽的雪松清香随着Omega带着些许呜咽的呻吟挤入玫瑰信息素中。直至腺体信息素几乎到达饱和状态，阿尔弗雷德才松开嘴，像在品尝一道美味般意犹未尽地舔了舔上唇。他居高临下地看着埋在被窝中彻底瘫软的工程师，捏了捏有些红肿的臀肉，【如果你不说，我可不会再动了。】

这个混账小子。  
被悬吊在半空中的欲望无枝可依，刚刚被标记过的身体携卷着Alpha浓郁的信息素一步步侵蚀着亚瑟的理智，他低声呜咽着，试图摆动自己的腰部来延续快感，但是猎人只是轻轻地一按他就连挪动一英寸都毫无可能了。【Ah……I，I feel so great when you fuck me like that……】已经迫不及待的生殖腔口一开一合地亲吻着阴茎的顶部，而后者的磨蹭已经快把Omega急哭了，万般无奈之下，他闭着眼睛，从牙缝里小声地挤出这句话——老天，他甚至不用看都知道后面那个家伙自鸣得意的样子。

阿尔弗雷德在终于听到自己想要的内容后，深蓝色的眸子似乎有什么骤然亮起，而后Alpha在被他玩弄了好一阵子的腺体上响亮地亲了一口。不断被肠肉包裹的阴茎迫不及待地律动起来，当他再一次插入生殖腔内，亚瑟呜咽着射了出来——在没有任何抚慰的情况下。猎人的呼吸愈发粗重，身下的人射精时甬道几乎瞬间收缩，几乎把他的老二夹到直接射出来。阿尔弗雷德有些粗暴地打了一下亚瑟翘起的屁股，这让还处于射精后的不应期的Omega猛地抖了一下。【放松点，亚蒂。】

【啊！这……这不是——】他能控制的了的。亚瑟原本想这么解释，然而好不容易顺过气的一句话却被猎人又一次落下的巴掌生生截了回去，他委屈地小声哼唧，深呼吸了几下，努力放松自己的身体以让对方操起来更加方便。这很快起到了作用，他感到阿尔弗雷德的阴茎顶到了不可思议的深处，撑起生殖腔的丝丝胀痛令他感到惶恐，但与此同时特殊的快感也让工程师忍不住沉醉于其中。已经被拍打得微微发肿的臀肉变得酸麻，将一缕缕快意送入他的神经，工程师很快便从高潮中缓过神来，忍不住晃动起自己早已没了力气的身体，随着阿尔弗雷德抽插的节奏而失神地呻吟。

阿尔弗雷德按着亚瑟已经出现指印的后腰，向前用力挺腰，在工程师有些失声的呻吟声中操着Omega已经打开的生殖腔。更为柔软的内壁让猎人在一段时间后有了射精的冲动，Alpha的咀嚼肌紧绷鼓起，在迅速抽插几次后，强忍着欲望，将青筋隆起的阴茎抽出，半透明而粘稠的精液尽数射在亚瑟的后臀，顺着臀缝流了下来，划过会阴，将床单打湿了一片。喘息过后，阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟翻了过来，大力地揉了揉恋人金色的头发，凑上去吮吸着有些颓靡的Omega的嘴唇。【我去取热水。】阿尔弗雷德啄了啄亚瑟的嘴角，又用拇指揉了揉带着咬痕的腺体，说着站起身，将衣服套好，打算去一趟锅炉房。

情事带来的满足和慵懒还没有消退，因Alpha的离开而瞬间产生的焦虑便冲刷了意识，身体对标记者本能的依赖促使工程师勉强挣扎起身，拽住那个正打算出门的人的衣角，全然不顾自己大概再往外挪几寸就会整个人栽到床下面。猎人顿了一下，回过身把他扶回床板上，他趁机攀住对方的肩膀，把脸埋在对方肩上，贪婪地深吸了一口沉郁的雪松香气：【……等等再走……】  
换作平时，亚瑟就算是打死都不会说出这种话，但理智早在刚刚的情事中便灰飞烟灭，完全被本能掌控的身体哪儿还轮的上它来发号施令。

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨已经恢复浅色的眼眸，收紧双臂，将外人面前向来冷静自持的工程师按在肩上，任由他偶尔抽动鼻子嗅着自己的味道。【亚蒂是想被我抱着跟锅炉房的老头抢水去吗？】Alpha看着靠在怀里合着眼睛的恋人，在对方的额头上亲了一口，把玩着Omega的手指调侃道，猎人将亚瑟放在床上还算干净的地方，用不知什么时候已经到床边的被子把工程师虚裹起来，【我很快就会回来，在家里好好等我。】

尽管心里老大的不情愿，工程师还是微微叹了一口气，闭着眼睛把自己蜷缩到被子里，隐约之中他感到阿尔弗雷德似乎走出了房子，轻手轻脚地带上了门。紧接着到来的便是漫长到似乎没有尽头的等待，尽管亚瑟的眼睛告诉他在下一次门被打开这段时间之中墙上时钟的分针只挪了四分之一个圆。  
双腿之间的粘腻和身上的一层汗的确不太好受，所以看到那个怪力Alpha背着一大桶水回来的时候，恢复了点精神的亚瑟立刻从被窝里探出了头，看着对方把桶盖揭开扔到旁边，一整桶化开的雪水正冒着热气。

等阿尔弗雷德做好准备工作，转头看向亚瑟，正巧撞上露出的带着期待神色的绿色眼睛。猎人笑起来，三步并作两步走上前去，把亚瑟从被窝里扒拉出来竖抱着走向水桶，把带着自己信息素味道的Omega放进水中，清洗那具带着青紫痕迹的身体。【……亚蒂？】猎人有些好笑地看着靠在桶边打蔫的恋人，揉了揉工程师被热气熏得有些发红的脸，Alpha注视着那双带着水汽的绿色眸子，顿了顿，说道，【我去换床单。】  
将皱巴巴且带着精液的床单抽出来揉成一团扔到房间的角落位置——他得抽空再跟那个老头要一桶水，阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴暗忖到。利落地换上备用床单，把被子铺好，美国人拿着厚毛巾回到已经困得快要滑进水里的亚瑟身边，轻手轻脚地把他捞了出来，用毛巾裹成“一卷工程师先生”，囫囵个地塞进被窝里。  
【晚安。】阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，看着自动蜷成一团的亚瑟，在工程师的发旋上轻吻后，低声耳语道。


End file.
